ACE COMBAT: Iwajihiri Conflict
by Aeos React
Summary: Himito Sora helped in Iwajihiri's downfall, but now, they have taken over Belka, and with Estovakia and Leaseth have started a war, and Himito Sora, along with some allies, new and old, will put down Iwajihiri before they take over or destroy the world.
1. Prologue

I do not own Shitsurakuen or Ace Combat

ACE COMBAT: Iwajihiri Conflict

Prologue

Sora had done it, she had saved the girls of Utopia by gathering the key weapons, which not only caused the game to shut down permanently, but caused a system trap to activate, sending detailed evidence of their abuse of power as well as expose their selling of high grade military computer and military hardware to rouge nations throughout the world, which forced Iwajihiri to flee from the enraged public and Utopia to be shut down.

However, a government agency found out that Iwajihiri was not done yet and had moved to Belka and had managed to take control of the already weak government and pretty soon the whole country followed. Then as Iwajihiri announced their rule over the country, the nations of Estovakia, Yuketobania, and Leaseth, and then they did something that nobody saw coming…

….. they declared war against Osea.

The nations of Osea, Aurelia, and Emmeria came together deciding to fight together instead of alone, and formed United Allied Freedom Forces (UAFF), while the other side was known as the United People's Army (UPA), and soon the war began.

Himito Sora, at age 21, looked as the world descended into war, and knowing that Iwajihiri was causing it sent her blood on fire. Then one day, she dropped out of college and joined the Osean Air Force, and then began the training program, and her determination and an almost natural talent for flying allowed her to get through and become a pilot with the newly formed 7th Joint Fighter Wing, and in her training she found out about the jets compartmentalization feature, allowing it to carry over a hundred missiles, many special weapons, and all internally without any change to the aircraft itself or its performance. She also found out about the Battle Credit system, and those who got enough credits could be able to get more aircraft of different kinds, though better aircraft cost more.

Himito Sora then went with her squadron on their initial aircraft, all of which were **F-5 E Tiger II's, **and reached Crux base, which was located on the southern coastline, and was named that because it allowed a person to get a very good look at the Southern Cross, which Sora saw one night and its symbol put on her plane, nothing fancy or anything, just the symbol of the southern cross.

They trained for what was to come, though they doubted that they would see much action where they were. They were wrong, as the next day dawned, a long range AWAC's spotted a formation of long-range UPA fighters, and that signaled the first mission for the 7th.

* * *

Elsewhere, in different areas of Osea, several women had begun wondering where the young knight they had feelings for, had gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- First Contact

"This is Jason Durell, Blade 1 call sign Mortal, all aircraft report," said Mortal.

"This is Harris Norman, Blade 2 call sign Harvest,"

"This is Maria Nagase, Blade 3, call sign Archer,"

"…."

"Hey, Blade 4, you read me there," said Mortal through the radio of his **F-4G Phantom II, **wondering why Blade 4 didn't answer.

"Ah, sorry about that, this is Himito Sora, Blade 4, call sign Knight" Sora finished.

"All right, keep your head in the game otherwise things can get ugly for the unprepared," said Mortal.

"Yes sir," replied Sora.

They all flew in a four jet formation, over a large green field with only a few mountains in sight, and Sora saw it all as a very beautiful nation, but knew that their duty as pilots was a must, and they headed for the area where an unknown contact had been reported at.

After some flying, command soon came on, "Blade Squadron, we'll be doing an in-flight briefing so listen closely," and everyone paid close attention.

* * *

**BRIEF**

**An unknown recon plane was spotted flying over our missile instillations, but was picked up by long range tracking and damaged the unknown craft, but the recon plane had managed to gain multiple pieces of Intel about the sites and is limping back.**

**Your mission is to shoot down the plane before it retreats to safer areas.**

**Be careful, the recon plane had probably already called for help, so be prepared out there.**

**END BRIEF**

* * *

They activated full afterburner, and soon came in range of the ocean, Sora truly loving the panoramic view of the sea and land from the blue sky, showing that the view from the sky is truly different from the Earth.

Then Sora's radar detected an unknown aircraft out in the distance.

"Okay, we see the contact let's get a closer look at them," Mortal said.

Sora decided to go a ahead a bit, and soon got a good look at the plane, with a sleek black body, two engines, one on each wing and one engine with damage to it, and Sora remembered where she saw it from.

"Knight, what's the contact," Mortal said.

"The aircraft looks like an **SR-71 Blackbird, **a high-altitude recon plane and it looks damaged, must be from the missile that hit it," said Sora.

"All rights, and now for the difficult part, Knight, get back," said Mortal.

Sora got away and soon, Mortal's plane released a missile and it struck the Blackbird, igniting the fuel and causing the plane to explode into pieces.

Sora looked on as the plane fell from the sky, knowing that they had no other option but to shoot to plane down, since they were too far from an airbase, and the plane looked like it would crash anyway.

"All right, missions done, let's head on home," said Archer.

"Hey, that's my line," said Mortal.

We prepared to turn around when the radar suddenly detected a formation of unknown aircraft.

"Blade squadron," Command came in, "multiple unknown aircraft incoming, all toward your location, at least two, ten plane squadrons."

"Alright, we'll have to split up, Knight, Archer you take the right squadron, Harvest your with me on the left, let's get them," finished Mortal.

With that Sora and Maria went after the enemy squadron and soon saw the formation.

It consisted of **MiG-21-93 Fishbeds, **and also consisted of **MiG-29A Fulcrum, **and then they launched their missiles at both Sora and Maria.

Both evaded and then targeted and attacked the planes, Sora was able to get on the tail of two planes and the used the gun to tear into the Mig 21's, and both went down in pieces, then she saw as Archer fired two missiles at two Mig 29's, both striking their targets and destroying the fuselages of both planes, destroying them. Then Sora saw as a Mig 21 got on her tail, but she shook it off, then she got three Mig 29's in her sight and then fired of two missiles at the Migs, destroying two, and then switched over to guns and shot the last one down.

The last three Mig 21's tried to turn tail and run, but then Sora got on the leads tail, and shot it down but was then shot at by the one behind, but then, two missiles came and hit both Migs, sending them spiraling down to the sea, and soon Archer joined up with Knight, and both headed to Mortal and Harvest.

They came and found the two pilots in the fight of their lives as they fought a similar squadron, except it was being led by an **F-14D Super Tomcat, a red slash on the tail, **they knew it had to be an Ace, or an elite pilot, and then the plane shot up Harvest.

"I can't shake him, I cant-AAAHHHHHH!"

Harvest, was dead, his plane falling in flames.

Sora immediately went after the Ace, and kept on the Ace's tail, though the Ace did a flip, Sora stopped her plane and managed to line the enemy up in her sights, and then fired the gun, taking down the Ace and avenging Harvest.

The other planes were shot down by Mortal and Archer, all falling to the ground.

The mission was a success, though not without loss of life.

* * *

**Mission Complete**

**The Scout plane has been shot down and all enemy aircraft were eliminated.**

**However, the unknown aircraft's attack has caused us a grave loss, Harris Norman, call sign 'Harvest' will be buried with full military honors and his actions, no matter how short, will be remembered.**

**That is all.**

* * *

Sora looked out at the sky after she landed her plane, and she wondered who the Ace was, but knew that it was already too late and that Harvest was still gone, but knew that she had gone through her first mission and made sure it wasn't her last.

*FLASH*

A flash caught Sora by surprise and she whipped around to see a young camera girl, about in the early 20's.

"Hi, I am Masaki Hine, I'm a News reporter for Munei News and I've been attached to your squadron, and have been told to send back info on everyone," said Masaki.

Sora just grinned a bit and then turned to go back to the main base building, while Masaki went to talk to the other pilots.

Sora then looked at the sky, thinking back to how it all started, how she had been a student at a school and had won against them and freed the school from it's fate, thanks to those who were with her and her own actions.

Now it seemed like she had to do it again, except she was a fighter pilot, and it was for the world.

It would not be easy, but the nations were not going to give up …

…. and neither would she.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Surprise Attack

Sora got up for another day, and got her flight uniform on and went to eat with the other squad mates, and at breakfast they started to talk about the loss of their wingman and the ace.

"Can't believe we actually went up against an Ace, didn't even see it coming," Archer said.

"I hear ya," said Mortal, "but we can't let ourselves get beaten up over it, so we need to focus on what is happening now."

Then Mortal told us what was going on.

"Command is sending us out on a patrol op, and also that we just got in a lot of planes, more than we have pilots for, and that we got quite a few BC's (Battle Credit's) from our last mission, so let's find ourselves some planes," he finished.

At the Storage hangar, there were several planes all lined up for purchase.

Mortal selected an **F-4 Phantom II.**

Archer chose an **F-20A Tigershark.**

Knight looked a bit and realized that due to killing an Ace, she had enough to purchase and did purchase an **F-14D Super Tomcat.**

Directly afterward, they went to the briefing room and got their brief.

* * *

**All right, I'll be explaining the details of your mission.**

**You'll be conducting a patrol at the edge of our air defense network.**

**There have been occasional whispers along the edge of the system, and we want you to confirm if this constitutes a viable threat.**

**You will go all the way past the air defense net and find out what is going on.**

**Blade Squadron, I wish you the best of luck.**

**Dismissed**

* * *

The three planes were soon in the air, heading straight for the location, due Southwest of the base.

All of them loaded pure anti-air weaponry, and flew on.

"Hey Knight, been wondering something," said Mortal.

"What" said Knight (Sora)?

"Why'd you decided to go into battle," said Mortal, "I heard you dropped out of college and joined up, how come."

"I sort of had a bad history with the guys behind this war, and they did many bad things to many people," replied Sora, "and I'm not gonna sit back and let carry out any more of their plans, so I signed right up and am here to show them that they are nothing but criminals and no more than that."

"I hear that," said Archer, "they had this whole policy of complete female oppression, and that it was even bad for most guys because it made them look like the bad guys."

"Yeah, never liked them myself really," said Mortal.

They flew on and reached the designated point.

Sora thought she saw a sort of blur that looked like a giant aircraft, but thought it was a trick of the light.

"Command, we don't see anything out here, were coming back," spoke Mortal.

"Roger that, you may return," said Command.

They flew back and Mortal said.

"Geez, I just wish some action would happen once in a while, anyway I'll land first, see ya at base."

That was the last thing he said and did.

* * *

Over the base, as Mortal was about to land, a massive aircraft of some type suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fired a large missile from its backside vertical launcher.

"What the Fu-," were the last words Command said as a powerful missile detonated directly above the base, destroying everything, and flattening the whole base.

Mortal's plane was unfortunately in the blast radius, and the whole thing was soon turned into nothing but minute debris from the blast.

Mortal's death was instantaneous.

* * *

Sora and Archer were in horror and shock at what had happened, and then they saw the giant airship, which had a large sloped fuselage, very large wings with the engines inside come right at them.

Sora wasted no time and fired missiles at the airship, all connecting with the ships wing, and hit one of its engines, causing the airship to tilt, but it fired back with its own anti-aircraft system, causing Sora to back off, but Archer came in and fire four missiles at the left side of the ship, hitting all four of its weapon ports, and leaving its remaining engine exposed to attack.

Then it fired off another missile and Sora told Archer to fly as high as possible both pulling full vertical into the sky, and they saw the missile detonate in the sky below them, causing a blinding flash.

Sora used this as an advantage and dove straight at the airship, and then locked onto the missile ports and remaining engine and fired four missiles at once, and the missile ports were destroyed along with the airships remaining engines.

The airship, devoid of power, fell into the water and exploded.

Knight and Archer flew over the base, the whole area completely destroyed.

The base was gone, they were alone then.

"At-atte- attention, this is AWAC's 'Sky Eye', we repeat, is anyone reading me."

"This is Blade Squadron, call sign Knight reporting."

"We were sent to be part of the support for the base, what happened," said Sky Eye.

"The base was destroyed, the enemy attacked with an unknown weapon, we are sending you the data," said Archer, and she and Sora sent the data.

"Data received," said Sky Eye, "God, the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"Ignore that, we have to get this data to high command immediately, and also, outstanding kill Blade Squadron."

"Yes, Sky Eye," said the last members of Blade Squadron.

Though they won't remain the only members for long.

* * *

**I'll be debriefing you here at Antaria Airbase.**

**The enemy that destroyed the base was an enemy super-weapon, and appears to be based on the super-weapon, 'Gandr', made during a war with Aurelia, although it appears to have been enhanced.**

**This means that the enemy is planning to resurrect the super-weapons of the past, and they apparently wanted to test out their first one on a small target.**

**You were lucky to have come back alive, much less defeat it.**

**You've earned your rest for now.**

**The people who were at the base and your squad leader will receive proper military honors, this we swear.**

* * *

Sora received a room in the airbase, and laid on the bed, wondering why things had gone so wrong.

Whatever had happened no longer mattered, but one thing was certain.

"Iwajihiri, I will defeat you, one way or another, even if I have to do it alone," said Sora.

"Still the same hot-headed idiot knight like you were at the Academy," came a very familiar voice.

Sora remembered the voice, it was as clear as day to her.

She turned and looked at the open door, to see, standing in a pilots outfit.

"Reiko"


End file.
